yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Karthloc
Felix is a Turk of the modern age. Despite Shinra's collapse, the Turk's continued to work in other areas and were the first class at espionage. Felix is not his real name for security purposes, but he seems to have a strong, unexplainable connection to Rikku Jane Lovegood, Elle Angela Rhapsodos-Rolling and Genesis Rhapsodos. Quotes *''"The truth is in the name, Genesis"'' - Felix *''"Oh, I know Elle and Ri. I know all of them. But then again, I don't. Because for one, I'm not that person, but at the same time, I kinda am" ''- Felix *''"The presence felt so familiar but alien at the same time. The look was right but then it was wrong. The smell was correct but incorrect. It was something which I could explain but couldn't. It was something so unimaginable that I imagined it. It was so close yet so distant. The idea was there but then it vanished into a scenario of memories and thoughts. Feelings and rhetorical questions"'' - Genesis Background It is unknown where Felix was actually born, and who his parents were because he doesn't actually recall anything before the age of 16. At this age, all he remembered was that he was wandering the streets of Midgar. As he walked around the city he found himself in an alley where he witnessed a Turk assasinating a businessman. When Felix tried to get away from the scene, the Turk caught him and took him away back to the Turk's secret hide-out. The Turks didn't want Felix to be a witness to what happened in the alley and noticed that Felix was in fact, homeless. They offered him a place to join the Turks but Felix was hesitant, but he was desperate for a home and perhaps some answers. When he was checked out by the doctors, they just believed that Felix had suffered an extremely bad head injury to lose his memory even though there was no injury. But this was the start of strange dreams Felix began to experience, which he thought showed him visions of the past. His dreams were highly detailed and were described as out of body experiences (OBE) and he believed they were trying to tell him something. As he got older, the dreams still remained and some of them even showed him visions of the future. Felix found several truths through his dreams which helped him research about his past and about what they meant in reality. According to the doctors, he brought his memory back himself through his dreams and extensive research. The Turks Being a member of the Turks, he was hired by many different powerful organisations and armies (Like Galbadia - Raine Levan) to do dirty work such as assasinations, spying and other espionage. He was in fact the Turk that located Genesis' family at Palumpolum which increased Levan's interest in the area. But as Felix kept watch on the locations, he started feeling connected to the Rhapsodos-Rolling family. His dreams became more stronger and perhaps longer and he was just generally drawn to them. When Xavier left the Turks, Felix brought it on himself to track him and keep watch of what he was up to. When he learned that Xavier had been commiting crimes such as stealing, Felix began getting worried to the reason why Xavier had changed so much. Felix began investigating Xavier's movements, often visiting him at his apartment to ask him questions which would catch him off guard and spill the reasons. Xavier had told him that he could no longer work for the Turks anymore and had a breakdown after learning that he was a nobody. Felix already knew about the term and asked Xavier where he got such infomation. Xavier forced Felix out his home and told him not to return, Felix complied, but wasn't going to end his investigations there. Felix had witnessed when Xavier shot Elle in the street, with a sniper pointed at Xavier through the whole process. But as Elle was going to be shot, a sharp pain struck Felix's heart and he dropped the sniper before he could save her. Raine Levan offered the Turks another job, requesting that the Rhapsodos-Rolling family had to be watched 24/7 to record their movements. Felix was assigned the job, but had began to believe that Levan's ideals were becoming too dark and worrying. Felix made several meetings with the Turk leader, reqesting that the Turks also watch Levan 24/7 because he was threatening the balance of the planet. This request was accepted, and Felix had to be the one to do it also. Other Motives Felix has an urge to find more and more about his past, and from watching the Rhapsodos-Rolling family, he began to hear about heaven and hell. When Genesis had died and came back to life, this made him suspicious and he actually brought an apartment in the apartment block just to install survelliance gear to hear what was being said. He learned about Genesis' fate to end what he had started, that he had to kill Lucifer when the last seal was broken. Felix knew that this was bad news for the planet and began to make plans to become Genesis' personal bodyguard and perhaps a guide. Personality Felix is a very serious individual, he likes to get things done and done right. He only has time for jokes when he's not working, which is quite rare since he's always working. He is very analytical and precise, probably a bit of a perfectionist. Whatever humour he posesses, its smart and sarcastic. Felix is heartless, precieved as cold but does have room to care - sometimes. Image Felix wears very smart clothing. Mainly black suits, which is a trademark of the Turks. When he's supposedly undercover, he wears smart waistcoats and black pants. Never jeans. He possesses well polished-boots, and hates getting them scuffed. Felix has jet black hair which is often gelled back to avoid getting it into his eyes. Weapons Silencer This is Felix' favourite and most used weapon. He doesn't prefer full on gun fights so chooses to do most of his missions using stealth, using the silencer do execute targets quietly without being detected. Sniper Rifle Felix only uses the sniper rifle depending on what the job is like. Such as an assasination. He does not carry it when he has nothing assigned because it is large and effects his mobility. Martial Arts Felix is trained in many martial arts which he excelled in naturally. The Turks were amazed by how fast he could learn, especially the most difficult of moves. He loves using pressure points to his advantage. 'Materia' White Magic Felix avoid using black magic, but heavily uses white magic to make his life easier. With white magic he uses spells such as Cura, Esuna and Regen only. Status Magic Felix uses status magic to inflict poison or paralysis on his enemies. Also using spells such as Stop and Slow to catch running targets. Support Magic He mainly uses Haste from his category to give him enough speed to pursue running targets or get out of a building in time. But may also uses Protect or Shell on allies. Relationships Genesis Rhapsodos At first, Genesis was very suspicious of Felix and wanted to avoid yet wanted to find out what he was experiencing. Felix gave remarks which made Genesis question everything and it sent his mind into various loops of confusion. Felix was well aware about Genesis' ordeal in hell, which Genesis found strange since none of what happened was made public. Felix simply said to him that he knew and that it was his job to make sure he succeeded, for the good of the planet. But Felix told him there was something else and that he was waiting for Genesis to realise, or waiting for Genesis to have the courage to speak out of what he was thinking at the time. Genesis finds Felix mysterious but has this strange feeling to just trust. Rikku Jane Lovegood Elle Angela Rhapsodos-Rolling Mr Ross Xavier Allen Xavier was a friend of Felix when he was in the Turks. They were assigned missions together and were unstoppable. But when Xavier left the Turks, he cut contact from Felix which got him worried. When Felix confronted him about what had happened Xavier requested to be alone. Felix still has the urge to speak with Xavier and make amends. Damon Hunter Damon is somewhat like Felix' rival. One a mercenary and the other a Turk. However when they meet for the first time they share stories about their jobs and actually become quite good friends. Hayden Leonhart Felix firsts meets Hayden when he meets Damon, after being introduced to them by Genesis. He finds Hayden interesting and likes to get into philosophical debates with him. Tinni Raine Levan Kai Nara Izon Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Characters Category:Human